Forgetfulness
by QuinaLee
Summary: Hunny forgets Mori's birthday and is upset. Oh snap. Slashy. Yaoi. Just fluff. Meow. MorixHunny.


**Haiii.**

**Yeah, so, basically, this sucks so much. And I think you should hit that return button. Right now.**

**If you are brave enough to continue, I shall explain. This story is one of those cliche, Happy Birthday InsertNameHere stories that there are literally MILLIONS of.**

**Whatever. It's fluffy, and I'm in the fluffy mood. It's also like four in the morning right now and I'm completely insane because I over-dosed on Mountain Dew.**

**Warning: BoyFluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own you. Or Ouran. Only my deranged thoughts.**

**Oh, and I know that Mori's birthday isn't until the fifth, but with my luck I'd forget or be too busy. So...Happy _Early_ Birthday, Takashi. :)**

**

* * *

**

Forgetfulness.

He was absolutely silent as he crept across his room and into the neighboring one. How could he _possibly_ forget? Another tear dripped down his flushed face at the thought.

The door cracked open and he slipped inside. His cousin was facing the wall, but he could tell he was asleep in the soft moonlight by the way his shoulder gently rose with each steady breath.

"Takashi," he whispered into the dark, tip-toeing closer with a death grip on Usa-chan.

He shifted slightly in his slumber, but didn't wake.

Hunny crawled onto Mori's large bed, settling himself between him and the wall. He reached a small finger out to poke at his cousin's shoulder. "Takashi," he murmured again, rubbing a fist in his eye.

The older one let out a sort of groan as his onyx orbs were revealed. "Mitsukuni?" his low bass of a voice spoke, scratched with sleep.

Hunny's bottom lip trembled as his cousin sat up. He brought a wide hand up to steal the tears from his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, Takashi!" the blonde wailed, throwing his arms around him.

Mori froze for a moment, surprised, before slowly returning the embrace. "…Sorry?" His face crumpled in confusion.

The younger boy nuzzled his face on his bare chest. "I forgot, Takashi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Mori's expression smoothed in realization. He took his cousin by the shoulders, gently pushing him away to gaze into his sad, chocolate eyes. "I was never upset, Mitsukuni."

His blonde head tilted to the right. "But, Takashi, I forgot your _birthday_. I'm such a terrible friend! I never got you a present." His eyes welled up with fresh tears.

"Mitsukuni," he said lightly, "having you here is all I need to be happy."

A slow smile split Hunny's face. "Really? You really mean it?"

Mori nodded once before the boy launched himself at him. Hunny's short arms wrapped around his cousin's neck, pressing their lips together, leaving onyx eyes wide as chocolate slid closed.

Even after the boy pulled away, Mori stared in shock, unwilling to believe that had just happened.

"Takashi?" was the first thing spoken. Hunny's cheeks were laced with a blush. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

He was cut off by Mori's mouth, anxious to have that sinfully delicious feeling again.

Now it was Hunny's turn to be surprised as Mori gently pulled him into his lap. A tongue slid across the smaller boy's lip, eliciting and odd squeaking noise before he allowed his cousin the entrance he longed for.

Mori was not shocked to find that he tasted of cake, and a little something else he couldn't name that made him Hunny. However, he _was_ shocked at how pleasurable the boy's tongue felt, tentatively massaging his own.

He slowly shifted to ease his cousin down onto his back, holding himself above him with a hand beside his head, and the other buried in his mess of blonde hair. Hunny's fingers clenched and unclenched on his hips, making him hum with pleasure.

Mori finally pulled away, both faces flushed and gasping for breath. The blonde gazed shyly up at him through his eye lashes.

The onyx-eyed boy lowered himself to lay beside his cousin, resting his head on his chest with his arms wrapped around his waist. "Thank you…Mitsukuni," he mumbled.

Hunny placed a hand on his warm cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb. "You're welcome," he said, kissing his hair. "Happy Birthday, Takashi."

* * *

**Review? ^_^;**

**I'll love you forever. And so will Mori. And Hunny, for that matter.**

**-Quina Lee Clara-**


End file.
